A Battle For Link
by Tryan
Summary: "How did I get myself into this situation?" Link asked himself as he was pinned down by Zelda and Ruto. Link finds himself at the mercy of two princesses. Read and Review to see what happens. WARNING: M for a reason.


**AN: Two out of four plus a couple more. Link has gotten himself into some arousing trouble this time as he finds Ruto and Zelda fighting over him.  
I mention Ruto as being 12 as a kid. She will be an adult at 19. Apparently Zelda is older than Link so she will be 24 as an adult and Link will be 21 as an adult. So help me if Ruto is older than him as well. With that random information out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"How did I get myself into this situation?" Link asked himself as he was pinned down by Zelda and Ruto.

-  
Earlier that week...  
-

"Woo-hoo! Great job Link. You beat your record around the track." Malon cheered as she looked at the watch.

"That was fun. Great job girl." Link said as he patted Epona's side. "Do you have the time?"

"Yeah," Malon looked at the watch. "It is five thirty."

"Oh crap. I'm late." Link realized. "I was supposed to go swimming with Ruto at five."

"Well hurry up fairy boy. You don't want to keep a girl waiting." Malon laughed.

"Take care of Epona for me please. I can get to Lake Hylia faster with this." Link said as he played the Serenade of Water on the ocarina.

-  
At Lake Hylia...  
-

"Link, how could you keep your wife waiting for so long?" Ruto asked with her hands on her hips.

"Please, stop saying I'm your husband. You were only twelve when you gave me that thing. It wasn't a wedding." Link moaned.

"Well either way, you were late. Now let's swim like you said we could." Ruto said as she grabbed his arm and brought him to the water.

After Link got his Zora tunic on, he and Ruto started swimming around the lake. Link felt really good in the cool water after a hard day of work with Malon. About three hours later, when Link was about to head up to the surface, he noticed that Ruto wasn't by him. He looked around the water's surface, but found nothing. With no luck, Link put on the iron boots and sank to the bottom. When he got to the bottom, he saw Ruto laying on the lake bed masturbating with her hands.

"Hey Ruto. Not to interrupt you or anything, but I am losing feeling in my skin. I need to head up and get out of the water." Link said as he looked at his pruned hands.

"Oh Link, I'm already so horny. Can we please go one round before you go?" Ruto asked as she spread her pussy for him to see.

"Fine. Just one round." Link said as he took out his penis and stuck it in her.

-  
The next day...  
-

"Hey Link, watch this." Zelda said as she shot an arrow at the bull's eye.

"Great job Zelda, but watch this." Link bragged as he fired an arrow and split Zelda's arrow.

"Wow Link. That is amazing." Zelda cheered as she hugged him.

"Thank you. It took a lot of practice." Link said as he placed his bow on the bale of hay.

"It is so nice that the Gerudo tribe let us use their archery range." Zelda said as she placed her bow next to Link's.

"So what do you want to do now?" Link asked.

"We could go a couple rounds." Zelda spoke softly while nibbling her index knuckle.

"Ok. Let's go." Link said as both of them stripped themselves of their clothing.

-  
Later that week...  
-

Link was wandering around Hyrule field on a nice, sunny day. There was not a cloud in sight and there was no humidity. He was really enjoying the peace and quiet as he was on his way to Kokiri village. When he got to the village, Link went back to the tree house where he lived seven years ago. Upon entering his tree house, he was shocked to see both Zelda and Ruto at each other's throats.

"What the hell is going on here?" Link yelled.

"This bitch is trying to take you away from me!" Ruto screamed while pulling Zelda's dress.

"Link is mine! You know why? My pussy doesn't smell like TUNA!" Zelda retorted as she grabbed Ruto's ears.

"You slut, I've never taken it from Ganondorf." Ruto said as she ripped off Zelda's dress and bra and started twisting her nipples.

"Owww. Get off me!" Zelda yelled in pain.

"ENOUGH! Both of you stop fighting now." Link yelled as he forced himself between the two. "What the hell are you two fighting about?"

"Who you love more. Tell her you love me more." Zelda begged as she held his arm between her boobs.

"No, tell princess goody goody you love ME more!" Ruto said as she grabbed his other arm.

Upon pulling his arm, Link became off balance and fell with both girls on top of him. Each one had one of his arms.

"How did I get myself into this situation?" Link asked himself as he was pinned down by Zelda and Ruto.

"Just tell us who you love more and we will let you go." Zelda said.

"Oh no, I'm still not going to let go of my husband." Ruto said as she tightened her grip.

"Ruto, you were twelve. Stop saying that." Link yelled as he tried to break free.

"Just tell us who you love more!" Ruto demanded.

"That's it!" Link started. "I don't love either of you more than the other. You are both the same to me. I can't pick favorites."

"So you love us both the same?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, you two are amazing girls. I can't compare you." Link spoke as they loosened their grips on him.

"Well then prove it." Ruto said as she placed her hand on Link's crotch.

"Um... what are you doing?" Link asked with worry.

"I agree with the fish. Let's see how much you love us." Zelda said as she placed her breasts in his face.

"What? Why? I already told you that I-" Link was cut off when Zelda squeezed his face between her boobs.

"You are going to show how much you love us by making us feel good." Ruto said as she removed his pants and exposed his stiffened cock.

"I don't think that is how it wor- gah!" Link was cut off again by Zelda kissing him.

"Come on, Link. It will be fun. I know you have gone around Hyrule, but have you ever gotten two girls at once?" Zelda giggled as she continued to kiss him with her tongue.

"While you get to kiss him, I get to have his meaty cock to myself." Ruto bragged to Zelda as she began to lick the tip of Link's ten inch erection.

"Mmm... so good..." Link moaned when Zelda stopped for air.

"Hey, you can't hog all of him for yourself!" Zelda said as she went over to Link's dick and fought Ruto for control of it.

'Wow. They're both fighting for me. It feels so good.' Link thought as Zelda gained control and deep throated him.

"Looks like goody goody isn't the perfect little girl she says she is." Ruto said as she cupped Link's sack and played with him.

"Gah... you two... feel so good. I'm gonna cum." Link moaned.

"Link, cum on me." Ruto said as she pushed Zelda off and tried to fap him.

"No, me. Cum on me." Zelda said as she grabbed the rest of him.

"I can't hold on much longer..." Link said as he started to buck his hips.

"Here, Ruto, do what I do." Zelda said as she wrapped her tits around Link's shaft. "He can cum on both of us."

"Ok. Sounds good." Ruto agreed as she rubbed her breasts against Zelda's.

With both girls working together to force Link to cum, Zelda's Cs and Ruto's Bs drove him crazy.

"I'm cumming!" Link yelled as he bucked his hips one last time and sprayed a huge load into their faces and onto their boobs.

"Oh goddesses, Link, that was so much. I can't see." Zelda laughed as she wiped the jizz out of her eyes and put it in her mouth.

"I can't breathe." Ruto coughed up some of Link's cum.

"Here, let me help." Zelda moaned as she kissed Ruto and licked her face clean.

"Wow Zelda. I would have never thought you would go for girls." Link watched as his member was reawakened.

When Ruto was clean and able to breathe normally, she repaid Zelda by cleaning off her.

'Either they're bi, or they really like my jizz... It is still pretty hot though.' Link thought as his dick spurted some pre-cum.

"Hey Zelda, you are still wearing your panties. Why don't you take them off and show Link what you've got." Ruto said as she pulled the elastic and snapped it on Zelda's skin.

"Oww. Quit trying to hurt me." Zelda whined as she removed the undergarments and flung them at Link's face.

"Wow Zelda, these are really wet." Link admired as he held up the panties. "Looks like you're ready."

"No. I want to go first." Ruto moaned.

"He chose me. I get to go first." Zelda said as she mounted Link and placed him inside her pussy.

"Come here. I can eat you out." Link told Ruto as she climbed onto his face and sat above his mouth.

"Oh Link, you feel so good inside me." Zelda moaned loudly.

"Link, deeper! Lick me deeper." Ruto gasped as his tongue hit her G-spot.

"You taste so good, Ruto. Zeld-ah... you're so tight." Link spoke.

"Ruto, play with my tits. I need more pleasure." Zelda moaned as she grabbed Ruto's breasts and kissed her.

"Zelda, no. I'm going to cum!" Ruto screamed as she sprayed her juices all over Link's face and fell over- her left leg outstretched across Link's chest.

"Link, I'm cumming!" Zelda moaned as Link's member was covered by her juices.

"Zelda, me too!" He groaned as he shot a load into her womb and filled her to the brim.

"My... turn..." Ruto panted as Zelda fell back off of Link.

"Fine, but you are eating me out." Zelda said as she crawled onto her face.

"Are you ready Ruto?" Link asked before he stabbed himself into her soaking womanhood. "You are really tight as well."

"Oh Link, I want you to make me pass out." Ruto said as she started licking Zelda's snatch.

"Ruto, your tongue feels so good." Zelda moaned as she rolled her hips to heighten the feeling.

"Well how does this feel?" Link said just before sucking and nibbling on her nipples.

"Oh Link, you are so good to me." Zelda moaned with lust.

"Zelda, you are so wet. I wonder how many fingers I can fit." Ruto snickered before inserting two fingers into Zelda's pussy.

"Ruto, your fingers feel amazing in me. I don't know how long I can last like this." Zelda moved her hips around on Ruto's face.

"Link, harder. Fuck me harder!" Ruto moaned as her breathing became irregular.

"Ruto, you're so wet and tight." Link moaned as he pounded her faster while holding her breasts.

"Link, play with my nipples." Zelda said as she grabbed his head.

"Your boobs feel so good." Link said to Zelda as he bounced them.

"Ah, Link, I'm cumming!" Zelda screamed as she sprayed her juices all over Ruto's face.

"Zelda, too much! I can't see!" Ruto squirmed as she was trying to get cum out of her eyes.

"Gah, Ruto, I'm gonna cum!" Link groaned as he forced a huge load into her womb.

"Link!" Ruto moaned as she was brought to her orgasm.

When the three were all finished, they all fell to the floor. Link sat himself up to see Ruto barely conscious and Zelda playing with her pussy. When Ruto came to, she crawled over to Zelda and started kissing her with her tongue. The two then began to scissor each other.

"Oh Ruto, you feel so good." Zelda said as she kissed her.

"So soft. Your warm skin against mine." Ruto moaned with her head back.

"Your scales feel really good against my pussy." Zelda spoke softly as she reached to grab Ruto's breasts.

"Oh Zelda, keep doing that." Ruto gasped lightly.

"I'm gonna cum." Zelda said as her breath stifled.

"Me too. I'm cumming too." Ruto moaned.

As both girls came together, they fell onto their backs. Zelda then got up and placed her womanhood in Ruto's face. She wanted to do sixty-nine.

"Zelda, I can't. Not anymore." Ruto whimpered as she stared at Zelda's pussy.

"Looks like the tough little fish isn't as tough as she says she is." Zelda laughed as she licked and nibbled Ruto's snatch.

"Zelda, you're so cruel. I'm cumming." Ruto cried as her cum spilled out of her and into Zelda's mouth.

After Zelda cleaned Ruto off, she pulled Link over to them so that they could sleep together. Link laid between the two girls as they curled up on either side of him.

"I love both of you so much." Link said with a dazed look before falling asleep.

"We love you too." Both said as they kissed him goodnight.

* * *

**AN: Yup, only a few left until I get back to Altre. I hope you liked this. I have seen some follows and favorites for Midna, but what I'm really interested in is reviews. I want to get even better at writing and that's the best way I know. Until the next story, ADIOS.**


End file.
